Spider-Wars
by MetalJrock
Summary: Brought to another world, Counter-Earth, Spider-Man must aid a resistance and team up with Spiders from across the multiverse in order to stop the Superior Rulers, led by the Superior Spider-Man and free the conquered world. But for Peter, this battle will seem all too familiar...


_**Counter-Earth...**_

The technologically advanced planet was at peace. No war, no conflict and the people all lived in harmony. There were flying cars moving past the tall skyscrapers. But something felt ominous about it. The sky was blood red and there were a fleet of airships and patrol cars that hovered high in the sky. The city was once called Avalon, but the new emperor had declared a new name for his rule: Superion.

There was a tower, painted red and black on its metal coat. Inside were the leaders, the so-called Superior Rulers. Sitting in a metal throne was the master of this regime, the Superior Spider-Man, who folded his hands as he was deep in thought.

' _This world should thank me. By eradicating any threats, I have brought this world to tranquility. No war, nothing. It is a shame my predecessor never thought of using his power this responsibly.'_ thought Superior, putting his arms on his knees, hunching over in his seat.

 _'Then again, I cannot claim all the credit. I do have a team by my side. And they are quite like me in a way.'_ Superior recalled. _'That strange being has his ways. And, as much I hate to admit it, it has benefitted me more than I initially thought.'_

There was someone in a costume like his, but with no webbing pattern or any intricate design. He was referred to as the Assassin Spider-Man, and he was rubbing his wrists. "I must say, Superior. This plan was a success. At this point, it's a necessary evil."

Next to him was someone in red and blue, mostly blue with a bright spider on his chest. He was called the Blood Spider. "Indeed. The three of us have made quite the amount of progress since summoned to this... Counter-Earth as it was called."

Superior nodded, "Yes. But there is still the matter of the Counter-Resistance. Those trifiling fools are no doubt planning their next method of attack against us. We shall await for Banner to return to see if he has any results in tracking them down. If so, then we will attack as soon as possible with the element of surprise on our side."

Blood Spider replied, "Alright then. They'll regret ever messing with the Superior Rulers."

Assassin Spider-Man folded his arms, "I may not like this... The only reason I'm here is to prevent someone from suffering the same fate as me. To prevent crime all-together from happening before it even begins. Speaking of, have the Patrol Spider-Bots tracked anything within the confines of Superion?"

The Superior shook his head, "Beyond petty resistance from our enemies. Nothing too out of the ordinary. But we will await to see if Banner has found anything through his miniature patrol bots."

Blood Spider shrugged, "And don't worry about it, Assassin Spider. It's for the best we do this. The last thing we want is for the resistance to reverse everything we've done. Than chaos would be wrought, and all the sins of the world would come back."

* * *

 **The Spider-Wars**

 **Issue #1: The Spider-War of Counter-Earth**

* * *

The Counter-Resistance Base, hidden far away from Superion by foot or car within a forest. It was well below the ground, kept from any sonar and form of magic used yet. There were hallways and rooms designed like a secret bunker. The resistance was quite small, but they have given refuge to those who wish not to fight or participate in the Superior Rulers' regime and hidden themselves away. Others fought swiftly and stealthly, making sure they were not exposed.

Standing in the break room were four costumed figures. The leader was clad in green and purple armor and had a sword strapped to his back. He was the Prowler. Next to him was someone dressed in a revealing latex black suit and had silver white hair, the Black Cat. Across from them was a man in silver armor, but his skin was green and almost had mutated reptilian creature, the Lizard, a human mutated into a reptile as a result of the Superior's chemicals that once leaked out over a year ago when he first took over from crude experimentation.

And finally, there was the Counter-Resistance's best fighter. He wore neon red and blue armor, shoulder pads and had a sword sheathed to his side as well. He was the Counter-Spider. An accident with the spider-bite gave him enhanced speed and strength, which made him a valued member of this team.

"What do we do?" Lizard hissed. "It iss only a matter of time before the Superior Rulerss find ussss now."

Prowler pinched the bridge of his nose. "Again, Connors? If you must know, we have broken into Superion once again. Felicia managed to sneak into one of the remaining OsCorp buildings and snagged something the Superior Spider-Man was working on." he explained, gesturing to the cat burglar.

Black Cat smirked, holding an orb. Counter-Spider blinked as she dropped it onto the round table. "Okay... What is it, exactly? Some kind of super sphere?"

Felicia rolled her eyes, "It's a trans-dimensional summoner device. It seems those thick-headed geniuses were working on bringing in more tyrants it appears. As if four of them wasn't hard enough to deal with." she muttered.

Counter-Spider groaned, "I can't believe all these guys all have spider powers. Makes me feel like a jerk."

"Well, you are not involved with their business." Prowler assured. "I will send a message to Cardiac once we summon an army of our own." he decided. "As of now, the four of us cannot handle the Superior Rulers with our limited resources."

Lizard placed the orb onto a slot on the monitor behind them. He typed on the large keyboard and pressed an Enter key, revealing six different photos. They all looked like they were wearing different versions of Counter-Spider's costume. "It appearsss Superior hasss accesss to a multiversal rift. He can reach acrosss any reality and any... Spider-Man. We can no doubt ussse this."

"Other spiders, huh? Hopefully the ones we pick are on our wide." Counter-Spider blurted out, leaning on the control and getting a closer look at the monitor. "Says a whole bunch of numbers underneath their supposed designation or whatever."

Prowler hummed, "It says Earth beforehand. These must be the universes in which they reside. It seems that due to our... rather swift attempt at stealing this device, we can only afford to send a few in our way."

Black Cat smirked, "Then we better choose wisely."

The Counter-Spider cracked his knuckles, "Alright as the local Spider-Man, allow me to decide who we pick." he lightly yet politely pushed Lizard to the side as he took control of the controls, picking the designations he wished to summon. Once he was done, he pressed another button.

"Aaand done." the Spider boasted.

The other fighters blinked as a pause overcame them. "What did you do?" Prowler asked.

After asking, the orb began to glow bright blue. "...That apparantly."

* * *

 **"WWWWOOOOOOAAAAAAAAH!"**

Peter Parker, the Spider-Man of Earth-616, was sent flying through the cosmos, moving beyond what was known to man. Unlike Counter-Spider, his cosmos was bright red with blue sleeves and legs with white lenses and black outlines. He was flying in a red aura, protecting him from the lack of oxygen in deep space. _'Okay. So, now I'm just floating in space. Yeah, is it weird that this is the third weirdest thing that's ever happened? Because that's how I feel right now."_

Spider-Man saw a neon blue planet with yellow and red lights seen from the view in space. Near him were other blurs. "Okay. Looks like I'm about to become a living meteor shower. Cross that off the bucket list." he muttered, closing his eyes under his mask as he readied himself.

Nearing the planet, Peter screamed as he descended down the blue and red tinted sky. His voice echoed as he continues to fall down, with no way to stop his momentum. The wall-crawler wondered what to do, but a bump from a tree branch on his gut made him wheeze and stop, landing on the branch before it broke. "Oh crap." he muttered before falling again.

Spider-Man grunted, landing on the grass. "And there goes my hip. _Again_." he groaned, toppling over to his side and stretched his numb arms out. The wall-crawler panted and his chest heaved, the adrenaline from his sudden space-travel earlier wearing off and he mumbled nonsense.

The wall-crawler sat up and felt a familiar tingling sensation on the back of his neck. He rubbed it, "Aw, come on, Spider-Sense. What are you telling me about?" he questioned with a groan.

"Halt!"

Raising his hands upon hearing the firm voice, Spider-Man stood up, seing armored people wielding a pointing guns at him. "Am I a menace already? I literally just arrived on this world!"

"By orders of the Counter-Resistance, you are warned to stand down!" the soldiers warned Peter.

Perer gulped, "I come in peace, I promise!"

Hearing his words, the soldiers lowered their weapons. "Prove it."

"Huh?"

The soldiers scowled underneath their black-tinted goggles, "We have had poor experience with Spiders such as you. Lower your arms and get to your knees. We will scan you for weapons."

Doing as instructed to avoid conflict, Peter did so and saw a blue beam cover his body for a moment. When he saw a man give a thumbs up, he was told to stand up. "Our apologies."

"Uh, apology accepted, I guess?" Peter replied in an unsure tone.

One of the soldiers, most likely the leader, spoke, "We are sorry. You appear to be trustworthy, and we detect no weapons on you. By orders, we are still required to bring any newcomers and any intruders to the leaders for further questioning. Follow us please, it will not take long."

"Um... Alright." Peter said, following the small army.

He needed answers soon. _'This may have just moved up on the list of weird things.'_


End file.
